


Family Matters

by ParallelSkies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Crossposted on AFF, Everyone wants more YuTae babies...except Yu, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NCT is a tech support company here because why not, Omega!Yuta, Rated T because Yuta, The writer is trash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YuTae are RenLe's parents too, YuTae are WinWin and Lucas's parents, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelSkies/pseuds/ParallelSkies
Summary: Sicheng and Yukhei have turned out to be quite the adorable little angels, and Taeyong can't help but want more children as soon as possible. Yuta, however, is adamant about taking things slow. (A/B/O!AU)





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember how I said I wanted to write a cute, fluffy piece with Alpha!Taeyong and Omega!Yuta? Well, I messed up again, I think... My mind is a bit of a mess. I wanted to write a YuTae smut where Taeyong goes crazy for Yuta in formal wear for AbSum, but I also wanted to write something angsty with a divorced!YuTae, but somehow... I ended up with this thing. I think I'm going to need to read/write something hella angsty to get over this fluff fest.

Taeyong smiles serenely as he watches his sons play in the backyard. A beaming Sicheng is pushing his wide-eyed little brother, Yukhei, on the swings, and the sight is absolutely _precious_. Taeyong wishes he could record the moment with his phone and share it with his loved onesー he's quite the proud, embarrassingly extra type of fatherー but he's quite technologically challenged, unfortunately. 

Just yesterday, he had to call Neo Culture Technology for the seventh time this week after he accidentally broke the TV again, much to his sons' displeasure. Really, it's not like Taeyong _means_ to break the TV whenever Sicheng and Yukhei want to watch Pororo... it just _happens_.

At least the regular repairmen get a kick out of it. Kun, Johnny, and Taeil love to give Taeyong shit whenever they come over to fix whatever electronic device he's managed to fuck up for the day. Truthfully, the only reason Taeyong hasn't complained about terribly unprofessional customer service is because they're all friends from college... plus it's kind of an unspoken rule that bros shouldn't potentially ruin other bros' careers.

"Appa?" Taeyong is shaken out of his musings when Yukhei unceremoniously deposits himself in his lap. The boy has a rose tucked behind his ear, and he's cutely holding a giant assorted bouquet out for his father to take.

Taeyong's heart swells at the adorable gesture. "Thanks, angel," he coos. "You know, you arrange the flowers from the garden so well. Let's put them in a vase so your papa can enjoy them later, too, okay?"

Yukhei just giggles quietly. Sicheng also decides to make himself known by hugging his father's shoulders from behind tightly. "Appa, let's go inside. Yukhei and I want ice cream," he says insistently.

How could Taeyong ever refuse?

____

 

____

 

____

A few minutes later, Sicheng and Yukhei are happily watching Pororoー the TV is working just fine today, thankfullyー with matcha ice cream cones in hand. Taeyong is contentedly folding laundry on the sofa next to theirs, softly humming a hip hop song.

For a while, everything is perfectー the children are occupied and chores are getting done. But the show and the ice creams soon become no more, and Taeyong somehow finds himself wrapped up in a rather _complicated_ conversation.

"Appa, Yukhei and I want more playmates," Sicheng announces without preamble.

Deciding to indulge his older son, Taeyong gently replies, "But you have each other already, and Jungwoo and Mark, and Koeun and Yiyang—"

" _No_ , Appa," Sicheng interrupts with a whine, "we don't mean _those_ kinds of playmates. Can't we have more brothers or sisters?"

 _"What?!"_ Taeyong is flabbergasted. "Iー where did this come from all of a sudden?!"

"I want a lot of siblings," Yukhei explains with great detail and some expressive hand gestures. "A lot of the kids at school have more than one sibling, so can't we have another, or a few more?"

"Where do babies come from, anyway?" Sicheng questions thoughtfully, tilting his head a bit. 

"Oh, it's lunch time already?! Well, why don't we go out for chicken or something today?" the flustered father offers randomly, hoping that the glorious prospect of chicken will make the two forget all about this awkward conversation.

 _"Chicken!"_ Sicheng's and Yukhei's eyes light up. Their agreement is obvious, given the way they literally zoom out of the living room to get ready with excited squeals.

"Oh god, Yuta's going to kill me," Taeyong mutters to himself as he slumps in his seat. However, he can't help but grin a little goofily.

Sicheng and Yukhei are flawless and delightful in every way; Taeyong definitely feels giddy at the thought of having more baby angels just like them. 

He just hopes he can convince Yuta to feel the same way.

____

 

____

 

____

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Taeyong. _No_." Yuta pushes the now empty box of leftover chicken away from him and proceeds to glare intensely at his alpha.

Taeyong withers under the omega's scrutiny but still holds his ground. "Can you blame Sicheng and Yukhei for wanting more siblings? It's nice to have a big family..." He reaches out to place his hand on top of Yuta's, but his husband swats it away as if it had personally offended him.

"And I _understand_ that," Yuta responds evenly with a frown, leaning back in his seat. "But we already have our hands full, Taeyong. Don't you remember how difficult it was to balance uni and raise two children? We're still new to our respective careers and paying off the loans for our master's degrees right now... I _seriously_ don't think that trying for a third child is a priority right now."

Taeyong sighs and rubs his temples. "I know, I know... but after having Sicheng and Yukhei, can you blame me for being completely enamored with babies and fatherhood? I already have names and such planned out..."

"I carried each of them inside me full term," Yuta reminds Taeyong with a sigh of his own. "I'm just as in love with being a father as you are, though I'm definitely not as _gushy_ about it. But things will happen when they're meant to happen." With that, he stands, gives his alpha a chaste peck on the cheek, and cleans up.

As Yuta washes his hands, strong arms make themselves known by tightly looping around his slim waist. "Um, _excuse you_. Did you want something?" Yuta growls, eyes flashing as he looks over his shoulder to judge Taeyong.

"I'm a simple man, Yuta. Must you think that I have an ulterior motive for holding you?" Taeyong starts carefully, caressing Yuta's sides and tummy in an effort to come across as romantic and non-threatening. "You're my best friend, my omega, my husbandー"

Yuta's unimpressed, and he cuts the elder off to tell him as such. " _Simpleminded_ , maybe. And stop being so grossly sappy. Even if you did manage to butter me up, I'm on birth control; I'd say it's some pretty effective shit, too, seeing as we haven't had anymore _surprises_ ー _hmph!_ "

Yuta's tongue-lasting is put to a sudden halt as Taeyong kisses him long and hard on the mouth. "Well, if we try hard enough tonight..." he murmurs against Yuta's lips hotly after pulling away. He nuzzles Yuta's neck and nips at the sensitive mating mark. His husband stiffens and releases the faintest of whimpers in his hold, but he hasn't tried to pull away just yet, so Taeyong feels emboldened to try and _woo_ him more...

"Papa, you're home! Wait, why is it so dark in here?" At the sound of his baby's voice, Yuta regains his senses and elbows Taeyong rather aggressively. The alpha wincesー Yuta's always been unusually _strong_ for an omegaー but pulls away with a hushed curse just as the dim lightning brightens.

A drowsy-looking Yukhei pads over after adjusting the lighting and throws himself into Yuta's arms without a care in the world. "Papa," Yukhei sweetly purrs a little as his other father strokes his hair, "how was work?" he continues peacefully.

" _Fine_..." Taeyong keeps his distance as Yuta scowls darkly at him over their son's head. "Why are you up, darling?"

"I wanted water..."

Before Yuta can even _blink_ , Taeyong is back in one of his overly doting father modes. For someone who frequently compares himself to a grandpa, Taeyong is rather quick on his feet when he wants to be. And soon enough, little Yukhei is going on his merry way back to his and Sicheng's bedroom with a cup of water in hand.

Once his door clicks shut, Yuta sternly places his hands on his hips. Taeyong raises his hands placatingly. "Yukkuri, _baby_..."

"Taeyongie, _love_..." Yuta's mock saccharine response makes warning signals go off in his husband's mind.

" _So_... I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" Taeyong questions resignedly.

 _"What do you think?"_ Yuta rhetorically shoots back.

Taeyong pouts in dejection, and Yuta's eyes soften just a tad as he takes in the other's sorry state. He bites his lip in hesitation but ultimately approaches his alpha. " _Hey_ , I know it's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood lately... work has been so _exhausting_ ," he mutters, shyly burying his face in the crook of the elder's neck.

" _Hey_ , you _never_ have to apologize for that sort of thing." Ever the gentleman, Taeyong reassures his younger lover with a languid embrace and an infinitely affectionate nuzzle. "I don't mean to be pushy..." 

Yuta feels his cheeks heat up and his resolve crumble at his husband's display of stupidly perfect mannerisms; charmed, he draws back to regard the other for a moment. Taeyong raises a curious eyebrow, but he waits for Yuta to speak first. "Take a shower with me..." the younger invites demurely, peering at the slightly taller man through his thick lashes.

Taeyong gapes for a moment at what he thinks the younger is implying. "Do you mean..."

"Don't make me change my mind, _idiot_." Yuta rolls his eyes half-heartedly at Taeyong's slownessー it tends to make itself apparent at the worst momentsー and easily frees himself from the alpha's slack hold.

He gasps when he finds himself thrown over Taeyong's shoulder. "Is this _really_ necessary?" he deadpans as his husband takes him to the bathroom with a spring in his step.

"Of course," Taeyong chirps, patting the omega's behind adoringly all the way to their destination. "It's been ages. Let me pamper you."

"Just one round..."

"Sure, whatever you say..."

"Taeyong, I'm _serious_ ー"

____

 

____

 

____

Blissfully unaware of what their parents are up to in the master bathroom, Sicheng and Yukhei are talking amongst themselves sleepily. Sicheng had woken up when Yukhei had returned with his cup of water. Unable to fall asleep again, the brothers amuse themselves by talking about potential younger siblings.

"I want more brothers. Anywhere from one to five, you know. I want them to be nice and fun just like Jungwoo-hyung and Mark..." Yukhei says, cuddling his large teddy bear.

Sicheng lazily nods in agreement. "That would be nice. But I'd be happy with some sisters, too."

Yukhei squints at the elder. "Hey, so who do you think the new baby will look more like?"

"Appa and Papa are both so handsome and pretty," Sicheng answers with a yawn. "Does it _really_ matter?"

Yukhei puffs out his cheeks. "I guess not... I just really want a new brother or sister soon."

"Appa kept saying that it depends on Papa, remember? Maybe we can ask tomorrow..."

The two boys decide that they'll ask their other father in the morning. Then they fall asleep once more.

____

 

____

 

____

"I said _one_ round, Taeyong. _One! Like what the actual hell?! We don't even do it like this during my heats or your ruts!_ " Yuta explodes, throwing a hissy fit now that the haziness of postcoital bliss has worn off. He's positive he won't be walking properly for _weeks_ after the number Taeyong's done on him. He lost count after nine whirlwind rounds...

"At least you're off tomorrow? I'll make it up to you with some breakfast in bed before I leave for my shift," Taeyong returns meekly, trying to appease his irritated husband.

Yuta merely grumbles. He tries to scoot away from his alpha to the other edge of the bed, but Taeyong follows him intently and latches onto him. "Don't ignore me. Besides, it takes _two_. It's totally not _all my fault_."

Yuta just grumbles more profanities. He eventually turns his protesting body to face Taeyong and purses his lips at the other's puppy-like expression.

Even after so many years together, he wonders how such a sweet, sensitive person can be such a ravenous _beast_ in the bedroom.

"Why don't you tell me what baby names you have in mind?" Yuta suggests wearily, too tired to continue talking smack. It's not like his damn husband takes it to heart, anyway.

"Why are you wondering all of a sudden?" The sincere confusion evident in Taeyong's husky voice leaves Yuta wanting to smack him with a pillow. 

_Repeatedly._

With _love_ , of course.

The omega grimaces. "Might as well plan early. I'm pretty sure another _surprise_ is waiting around the corner."

"I'm really sorry if I upset you. I promise to sleep on the couch after we're done cuddlingー"

" _Shut. Up._ If you're not going to tell me, then _shut up_ and _just keep holding me. Without talking_ , preferably."

Taeyong endearingly brushes his nose against Yuta's. "I love you, Yukkuri."

Yuta sniffs. "...You're _such an asshole_ sometimes, but I love you, too, Taeyongie."

"So, about those names. I was thinking..."

"Oh _god_. You thinking is _never_ a good thing..."


	2. Family Outing

In hindsight, Taeyong shouldn't have let Yuta plan a family day at the arcade. 

"Angel, your brother doesn't need anymore toys, okay? You need to stop," Taeyong begs desperately, trying to gently pry a stubborn Renjun away from the crane game he's been abusing for the past fifteen minutes.

"He _does_ , Appa! Look at how _happy_ I'm making him!" Renjun insists, briefly looking away from the game to gesture at little Chenle. As if to prove his brother's point, the fair-haired toddler in the cherry blossom-themed stroller begins to squeal like a loud, happy dolphin, embracing his new collection of plushies tightly.

"But you've already won a quarter of the toys in the machine. Let's take a break and look for your papa and brothers," Taeyong tries again pathetically, groaning as Renjun just shoots him a somewhat unimpressed look before concentrating once more. 

In mere seconds, Taeyong's overachieving third son effortlessly wins yet another toy with the crane, much to Chenle's utter delight.

"I guess that'll do for now," Renjun murmurs as he deposits one last toy in Chenle's lap and strokes his hair fondly. "After we find Eomma and the others, can we have lunch, Appa?" he asks with a toothy smile.

"Sure..." Taeyong eyes his youngest sons warily and begins to herd them away from the crane game, bowing his head apologetically to all the disgruntled employees and appalled families they pass. "Oh, and call your other father 'Papa', angel. That's what your older brothers call him, and that's what he prefersー"

"No, _Eomma_!" Chenle interjects, banging his hands against the sides of his stroller. _"Eomma! Want Eomma!"_ his baby whines.

"You and me both, angel," Taeyong sighs wearily, reaching out to ruffle Chenle's hair.

They find Sicheng and Yukhei without too much difficulty. The two tall children are engrossed in what seems like a final round of DDR, so Taeyong decides to wait it out like a good father. Still, he eagerly pulls his new smartphone out to record a videoー he's finally figured out how to take and save one successfully, thanks to the NCT guysー and Renjun and Chenle cheer on their brothers supportively.

 _"Wingwing! Xuxi!"_ his younger sons screech, waving their hands to the music. 

Taeyong's not exactly sure where the nicknames came from, but he guesses that they're from some animal-themed cartoon or whatnot. His sons always did have an obsession with animals, especially birds and dolphins. 

Sicheng and Yukhei's match ends in a draw after both of them perfectly execute Red Velvet's "Russian Roulette." They simply giggle at each other before getting off the machine and quietly shuffling over to their waiting family.

"So _coo_ l!" Renjun chirps admiringly, high-fiving both of his smiling older brothers.

"I'm hungry, Appa," Sicheng mumbles, slumping lazily against his father's giant form.

"I know, but let's look for your papa first," Taeyong replies sweetly, patting his eldest on the shoulder.

"Papa told me you guys used to dance in college," Yukhei starts as the group of five starts their search.

Taeyong's eyes light up at the mention of dancing. "Yeah, we were actually in a dance group with some of your NCT uncles. I was captain, and your papaー"

"Always did the _heavy lifting_ , unfortunately." Everyone turns around in surprise as a pouting Yuta emerges from behind a nearby pillar. "Sorry for disappearing. I was just in the restroom, though. Did I miss anything?" questions the tired-looking omega. 

 _"Eomma!"_ Chenle calls eagerly, wiggling in his stroller to signal that he wants to be picked up. 

"Hi, darling," Yuta greets brightly, leaning over to pick up his youngest. He also pecks his other three sons on the cheek for good measure. However, he regards his alpha with a look of open dislike and annoyance.

Taeyong scratches the back of his head sheepishly as his omega gives him the evil eye. "How're you and the baby?" he inquires cautiously, eyes darting between Yuta's sour expression and heavily pregnant belly.

 _"Hangry,"_ his husband replies shortly, tapping his foot a bit to express his impatience. "Let's go get lunch before she starts kicking me in the bladder again."

____

 

____

 

____

_"So good,"_ Sicheng says through a mouthful of pizza.

"It really is," Yukhei chuckles as he neatly folds his next slice before taking a huge bite.

"Do you like it, Lele?" Renjun asks sweetly, his gappy smile serene. Chenle shows his agreement by making more strange noises and hand motions.

Taeyong wants to gush over how cute his children are, but he resists. He doesn't feel like being judged savagely by his short-tempered omega at the moment. Picking at the crust of his pizza, the alpha discreetly watches his omega out of the corner of his eye. Yuta seems lost in thought; he's barely touched his pizza, and he's uncharacteristically quiet.

A _quiet_ Yuta is never a good thing.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong starts in a tentative whisper, scooting over to be closer to his husband. "Cream cheese pizza is your favorite..."

"Baby don't like it," Yuta complains in a whisper, pushing his plate away and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "It's been like seven months, but I'm still pissed at you, you know," he continues with a faint grumble, not wanting their sons to hear their conversation. "I go a few days without birth control because of a delayed shipment, and then you have to go and knock me up. _Fucking unbelievable_."

Such sudden topic changes used to almost give him whiplash, but Taeyong's grown used to his husband's bipolar tendencies. The masochistic part of him finds them _endearing_ , too. "I know, I know," he simply murmurs soothingly, loosely wrapping an arm around his omega's waist, "but it's been almost two years since Chenle. Surely you didn't think he'd be our _last_ ," he reasons, a shy twinkle present in his wide eyes. "Aren't you anticipating our first daughter?"

"You know we'll both treat her like a princess when she arrives," Yuta sniffs, "but can you blame me for being bitter? You don't get how taxing it is carry children, and yours are always _mean kickers_."

"They inherited your soccer skills?" Taeyong jokes weakly, biting back a yelp as Yuta pinches his thigh aggressively.

"Why don't you get me something else to eat, Taeyongie?" the omega suggests with a forced smile. "And it better not be anything stupidly healthy-tasting, or a fight is going to break out."

When the alpha stands up to do just that, the four children stopped their chattering and finally decided to give their fathers attention. "Where are you going, Appa?" Yukhei asks, eyes alight with curiosity. "More food?"

Taeyong realizes in that moment that the only food left on the table is the pizza on his and Yuta's plates. His children always were little food monsters. "No," he chuckles fondly, rubbing the back of his neck, "at least, not _pizza_. I'm going to get your papa something else to eat, but how about I get us one of those nice _ice cream cakes_ this place advertised to share?"

 _"Chocolate,"_ Sicheng demands in a tone leaving no room for argument. Not that there was anyー _everyone_ around the table loved chocolate, and by the way Chenle and Renjun were shooing him away with their hands somewhat impatiently, he knew that they were now craving it _with a vengeance_.

"Be right back," Taeyong announces dutifully. "Don't miss me too much."

" _Gross_. Get going." Yuta waves his alpha away in annoyance but finds himself missing him just a moment later when he starts getting asked some uncomfortably _personal_ questions by his now restless children.

"Papa, what's "playing hard to get" mean? Appa once said that that's how you show your love for him, but I don't get it," Yukhei initiates innocently. 

"Eomma, how did you get a baby in your tummy? Can you choose what kind you get?" Renjun adds curiously.

Not wanting to feel left out, Sicheng decides to pipe up. "Can't you and Appa make the babies _faster_? Why does it take so long for them to come out of your tummy?" 

Yuta just gapes at his expectant-looking sons in disbelief. It's silent for a moment, then Chenle begins to chortle almost _mockingly_ at him.

Yuta resists the urge to swear and opts to give a half-smile instead. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he responds blandly. "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." The urge to be mischievous hits him like a train as soon as he hears his sons' groans of disapproval. His eyes light up with _wicked_ intent. " _Actually_ , why don't you ask _Appa_? He must be _awfully bored_ waiting in line for that cake by himself, so he could use some conversation."

The omega smirks as he watches a hyper Yukhei, Sicheng, and Renjun leave the table and jog over to Taeyong. He gets up himself to pick up Chenle. "This should be _good_ ," he whispers playfully to the babbling baby. "I sure know how to have a good time, right, darling?"

They don't have to wait long, fortunately. Taeyong always was an _expert_ at causing a commotion. The constipated,  _scandalized_ look that takes over his handsome face when he realizes that his baby angels are most likely going to do something devilishly inappropriate once they reach him is absolutely _priceless_ , and he gulps and clutches his wallet for dear life.

When the surrounded alpha later looks over in their direction with a pitiful, somewhat _betrayed_  expression, Yuta just shoots him a not-very-reassuring finger heart and blows a kiss, Chenle cackling all the while. "Your appa really is the _cutest_  when he's flustered, isn't he, darling?" he whispers to the bubbly baby in his arms. "I can't wait for you and your sister to mob him in the future, too."

Chenle doesn't really know what his funny eomma is talking about, but he simply reacts by clapping his hands in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that just happened. I'm so sorry for the cringeworthiness. But I also don't want to apologize because the image of Yukhei with flowers does weird things to my heart. I legit watched all of the new SM Rookies videos unsubbed with a dopey smile on my face even though I don't know Korean. They're really all so adorable~ <3


End file.
